BUNNY GODDESS
by Hiyayaka
Summary: USAGI IS A GODDESS WHO HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO EARTH. READ IT! FEEL FREE TO MAKE COMPLAINTS


NOTES::::: All the romantic stuff is written by Hiyayaka and the weird stuff are written by Kasei.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** A small three years old blonde hair, blue eyes girl ran up to brothers, who were arguing again. (The surroundings?) The place where the girl is is heaven. She lives in a great big crystal palace. "Seiryuu-chan? Suzaku-chan?" the small girl asked simply. Her bickering brothers stopped their never-ending conflict and stared at her. The young girl smiled innocently at her brothers, her white kimono flowing softly on non-existing winds.  
" What's the matter usagi?" Suzaku asked tenderly. Usagi is the sister of the four animal gods. They can never denied her of anything. " Why do you always argue?" the small girl looked up to her brothers for an answer. Seiryuu smiled. ( Can you believe it?) " You have no need to worry little bunny. Tell us what is on your mind." Usagi prouted. She mubled some thing about know it all meanies. " I...I want to go to earth. I want to see the earth." Suzaku smiled. " We can't do that Bunny. Earth is not a safe place for you. You're too young to understand. Maybe when you're older."  
Thirteen years later... A very beautiful girl with silvery blonde hair and sliver blue eyes in a silver kimono with purple rose embroiders was at war with her brothers. Her weapons: two super large tearful puppy eyes and high pitch wailing. " WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! BUT I WANTA GO TO EARTH AND FIND MY SOUL MATE!!! I'M A GODDESS! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!!!" All four gods covered their ears. Genbuu gave up. He can't stand it anymore. " All right! I give in!!!!!!!!!" "Yea!!" screamed one happy bunny. She glared evilly at the other three gods. The tiger god whimpered and waved a tiny white flag. Seiryuu and Suzaku sighed. " Find.. Have it your way!" But if anything happens call us." Usagi squealed. " DEAL!!!!" On Earth.........  
( This is my story!) Miaka and Yui finally meet at the countries border. They're enemies. Everyone is still alive and all the seishis are having a showdown ...until. Boom! The nice blue sky was filled with blue and red thunder. A dragon and a phoenix flew down neared the earth. A bunny in between them. Every one gaped. They watched as the bunny peaked they holy animals on the cheek before they turned back to the sky. The bunny fell to the earth. Fortunely it was caught by Miaka.  
All eyes to the rabbit. Battle forgotten, Yui ran to Miaka's side. Miaka place the beautiful rabbit with blue eyes on the ground. A bright light surrounded the rabbit and when it was gone, the rabbit was replaced by a girl. Angelic face, slivery blonde hair to her feet , sliver blue eyes, lovely silver kimono with pink rose embroideries, purple sewl with silver buble designs, pink lips and a simple gold crown with strings of pearl on it. She looks like an angel. " Who are you?" Miaka asked. " My name is Usagi. Goddess of the moon at your service!" She bowed. Miaka narrowed her eyes. She grab onto usagi's breast to make sure it was real. Sweat drops on everyone. Usagi blushed. Her left eye twitched. A little thunder bolt came out of nowhere and shocked Miaka. Yui sighed. " I can't believe she was my friend.? Yui complain. Miaka: " I had to make sure! I got tricked by Hotohori and Nuriko." Nuriko: " What!???" Hotohori " I can't help it if I'm beautiful!" Nakago: " All right people! Back to the battle!"   
Every one went back to fighting leaving a very confuse bunny behind. Hotohori could'nt keep his eyes off the girl. She was just too beautiful. Ignoring all the fighting he walked over to Usagi. Hotohori: " May I ask what a beautiful goddess as you, doing here on earth?" Usagi blushes. " I want to see how life is on earth. And to find my soul mate." Usagi confused herself. Why was she telling everything to this weirdo. "Very" weird weirdo. Done for now  
  
the story continues.. did usagi have some kind of bond..connection..with this weirdo she just met? was HE going 2 be her soul mate? nah..  
  
hotohori: "where will u be staying dear maiden of the moon?"  
  
usagi: "I don't know." she was homesick already. but she was going to stay and prove all those back home that she was not just a lil kid..she could live on her own on earth  
  
tamahome: how about u come n stay with us.me n u could make.. tamahome: dam maika.what u do that for?? u didn't even let me finish my sentence!!! tamahome: "I was saying we could make some yummy food together.tofu.sushi.u no I make the BEST sushi  
  
maika: food?? OOooOOo c'mon lets go home rite now"   
  
so all the suzaku warriors and Usagi headed to the palace. Yes the battle is over and no one won.  
  
usagi thinking while she taking a bath: wow these people are awfully nice to me and this water is GREAT all of a sudden tasuki walks in  
  
tasuki: "I am so sorry.I didn't mean 2.I was just.and u.I'm sorry"   
  
She watched him run away but not before she threw a bucket at him. There was a big thud as Tasuki passed out. She gets out of the bath and puts on a yellow kimono with purple cherry blossom designs. The selves are sheer see through purple. Her hair is tied up in meatballs and she has a crown of pearl in her hair. She walks out to the garden. The cherry blossoms are so beautiful and there was a beautiful pond in the middle of the pretty garden. Hotohori was leaning against one of the willow trees near the pond. The scene looks so calm and peaceful. Usagi smiled. Something tug at her heart but she couldn't tell what.   
  
"What are you doing Hotohori? You look sad" said Usagi  
  
" I'm just thinking. If we don't summon Suzaku soon then all well be lost. The country will be in danger. " Hotohori gives her a sad smile before continuing. " We the Suzaku warriors have to find the shinzopo to summon Suzaku." He's so sad thought Usagi. She is a goddess and she does have power. An idea popped in her head.  
  
" Hotohori!" She sqealed. " I'll help you!" Hotohori:::::: " Really?! Thanks!" He gives her a hug. She blushes.  
  
" Aww Hotohori! You did'nt have to hug me!" Usagi blushes bright red with her hands on her cheek. She gives him a little push. Unfortuneately for him. Her 'little' push caused him to fall into the pond. ((( Hiyayaka:: Whahahahahahahha! I'm so evil)))  
  
" Ooops! Sorry Hotohori! I didn't mean to push so hard." Usagi has on a really innocent face. Hotohori surface the pond with a fish flipping on his head.  
  
VOTE FOR COUPLES 


End file.
